


Cowgirls Don't Cry

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: "It's hard to forget someone, who gave you so much to remember."





	Cowgirls Don't Cry

Her Daddy gave her first pony  
Then told her to ride  
She climbed high in that saddle  
Fell I don't know how many times  
Taught her a lesson that she learned  
Maybe a little too well  
…  
It wouldn’t have been Sharon’s first choice of a vacation spot but when Andrea had received the phone call that her father was very sick, Sharon hasn’t hesitated in cancelling the holiday they had originally booked. Andrea’s parents has moved to Oklahoma when her father had retired from the teaching profession. His dream of always owning a ranch, finally being able to happen for him, and his wife Diane had been more than happy to move for him. As Sharon drove along the highway, she looked sideways at Andrea, who’s eyes were fixed on the car window, looking at all the fields as they drove by.  
“Andrea, are you okay?”  
The blonde turned when she heard Sharon’s voice, seeing the concerned look on her face.  
“I’m okay.”  
“How long has it been since you’ve been back to visit?”  
“A year.”  
“Really?”  
“It just gets so busy at the DA’s office. I made a promise that I’d get back at least three or four times a year, I couldn’t even do that.” She replied quietly.  
“I’m sure your parents understood.”  
“Oh they do, always. They never complain, I haven’t been the best daughter though.”  
“Andrea, you are a wonderful human being. Please don’t put yourself down like this.”  
“My father is dying.”  
Sharon reached over, squeezing Andrea’s hand. “I know honey, I know.” removing her hand from Andrea’s slowly.  
…  
Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
Lessons in life are going to show you in time  
Soon enough your gonna know why  
It's gonna hurt every now and then  
If you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry  
...  
Sharon drove up the long drive, Andrea smiling when she saw the horses, Johnny the man who looked after them, giving them their exercise.  
“Who is that?” Sharon asked.  
“That’s Johnny, my father hired him shortly after they bought this place. He knew he’d need help looking after the animals, he was here with the previous owners so my father kept him on.  
“It must be nice, being outdoors all day, the fresh air.”  
“With the work we do, sometimes I do wonder what it would be like to do something else, something completely different.”  
“You’d really give it up, being a DA?”  
“Probably not, but I can dream.”  
Sharon pulled up outside the house, taking off her seatbelt, Andrea already exiting the car, standing by the door as she looked up at the house. Sharon came around to her side and put an arm around her waist.  
“It’s a beautiful house.”  
“You should see inside.”  
Andrea turned to Sharon, smiling at her before she leaned in and kissed her.  
“Thank you for coming with me, I’m sorry about our vacation.”  
“Oh honey don’t apologise, your father is sick. This is where you should be right now.”  
“Mom says he doesn’t have long.”  
“Andrea I’m sorry, I really am.”  
“That’s life right.”  
“We should go inside.”  
As they made their way up the steps, Andrea’s mom opened the door to see her daughter and Sharon arm in arm.  
“Sweetheart you made it.” She smiled.  
“Hi mom, how are you.”  
“Oh darling I’m doing okay, you just have too don’t you.”  
“How’s dad?”  
“He’s nearing the end darling.”  
“I should have been here sooner.”  
Andrea began to get upset, her mother moving in to hug her daughter as Sharon stood to the side to give them their moment. When Andrea pulled back, wiping away her tears, she finally spoke.  
“Mom, this is Sharon Raydor.”  
“Oh, so you’re her. I was beginning to think I’d never get to meet the woman who has made my daughter so happy.”  
“Mom.” Andrea said, rolling her eyes.  
“Hello Mrs Hobbs, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  
“Oh honey, call me Diane.”  
“Very well, Diane.” Sharon smiled.  
“Why don’t you go and see your father and I’ll take Sharon through and make some tea.”  
“Sure, Sharon I won’t be long.”  
“Take as much time as you need, I’m not going anywhere.”  
…  
She grew up  
She got married  
Never was quite right  
She wanted a house, a home and babies  
He started coming home late at night  
She didn't let him see it break her heart  
She didn't let him see her fall apart  
…  
Sharon sat at the table as Diane made the tea, smiling as the older woman began to sing to herself.  
“You have a beautiful home Diane.”  
“Thank you dear, we like it. Patrick always wanted his own ranch, I was more than happy to move when he said he wanted to buy one when he retired.”  
“We saw the horses when we were driving up, they’re gorgeous animals.”  
“The white one, that’s Andrea’s, snowflake. She rides her whenever she gets a chance to come home.”  
“I’m just sorry it’s been so long.”  
“She’s a busy woman, I know that. It’s certainly a pleasure to finally meet you my dear. When she told us about you last year when she called, well…we were a little shocked at first but you seem to make her very happy.”  
“She makes me very happy too.”  
Diane placed the cups on the table, before she sat down beside Sharon.  
“When she married that Jeff in her twenties, I knew it would never last. You know when you just meet someone and you know he’s just no good. The times he cheated on my daughter.”  
“She never really talks much about that part of her life.”  
“I don’t blame her, she wasted four years of her life on him. I’m glad she’s shot of him. I’m glad she has you Sharon, I can tell from the moment I saw you with her, you were a good person.”  
“Thank you, that’s kind of you to say.”  
“Have you ever been married?”  
“Once, Jack…he wasn’t really suited for marriage either.”  
“Children?”  
“I have a son Ricky and my daughter Emily, and an adoptive son Rusty.”  
“Rusty, what an unusual name.”  
“Russell is his given name.”  
“I see, perhaps one day I’ll meet them.”  
“I hope so.”  
“Drink you tea my dear, I’ll go and check on Andrea.”  
…  
'cause Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
Lessons in life are going to show you in time  
Soon enough your gonna know why  
It's gonna hurt every now and then  
If you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry  
…  
Diane stopped outside Patrick’s room, to hear Andrea crying, she opened the door slowly to see her daughter sitting on the edge of the bed, Patrick holding her hand.  
“Come now my beautiful girl, no more tears.” He said gruffly.  
“I’m sorry dad, I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me.”  
“You’re here now, and that’s what matters.”  
“Do you need anything?”  
“Water.”  
Andrea got to her feet, pouring a small amount in to a glass before she helped her father sit up, making sure he drank the full contents of the glass before she helped him lay back down.  
“So, did you bring her with you, your girlfriend.”  
“Sharon, yes she’s downstairs with mom.”  
“What’s she like.”  
“I’ll bring her up later, you can meet her.”  
“She makes you happy?”  
“She does, I love her very much.”  
“Well I’m glad, you deserve to be happy.”  
Andrea could see Patrick closing is eyes as they spoke.  
“I’ll let you rest, I’ll come back later.”  
Patrick could only nod his head as he fell asleep, Andrea getting to her feet, bending down to place a kiss to her father’s forehead before leaving the room.  
“Mom, how long have you been standing there?”  
“Not long love, I made Sharon some tea, why don’t you come and ave some too.”  
“Okay.” She smiled as she was escorted down the stairs.  
…  
Phone rang early one morning  
Her momma's voice, she'd been crying  
Said it's your daddy, you need to come home  
This is it, I think he's dying  
She laid the phone down by his head  
The last words that he said  
…  
The next morning, the local doctor had been called, Andrea and Diane were in the hallway talking with him, while Sharon sat with Patrick, his hand in his as he looked up at her.  
“This is it, sooner than I’d like but what can you do.”  
“I’m so sorry, I wish I’d have gotten to know you better.”  
“Promise me something?”  
“Anything?”  
“Take care of my daughter, she acts tough but deep down…she…she hurts just like the rest of us.”  
“Don’t worry Patrick, I will take very good care of your daughter.”  
“God, I wish she’d met you years ago, would have saved her all the hassle she had with that idiot of a husband.”  
“I think we all come along at the right time in a person’s life for a reason, don’t worry about her, or Diane. I’ll make sure they’re both al-right.”  
“You’re a lovely woman Sharon Raydor, I’m glad I got the chance to finally meet you.”  
“And I you.” She smiled.  
Patrick closed his eyes, Andrea, Diane and the doctor coming in to the room. Andrea sat in Sharon’s place at the bed, while Diane was on the other side. The doctor staying by the door, Patrick’s breathing became shallow, Andrea and Diane taking hold of his hands. Sharon squeezed Andrea’s shoulder, the blonde leaning in to her as the tears fell from her eyes. At 10:02am, Patrick Austin Hobbs took his last breath. The room silent as the doctor did his final checks and pronounced him dead. Sharon left the room with the doctor, so that Andrea and Diane could say their final goodbyes.  
Sharon was sitting on the porch step when the Corners Office came and took Patrick’s body away. Diane went to her room to be alone for a while, Andrea came out to join Sharon, sitting down on the step, her head finding it’s way to Sharon’s shoulder.  
“Andrea, I’m so sorry.”  
“He’s in a better place now, no more pain.” She sniffed.  
“How are you?”  
Andrea sat back, looking up at the sky. “You know, I think I’ll be okay. I’m glad he got to finally meet you.”  
“Me too.”  
Andrea leaned in and placed a kiss to Sharon’s lips, Sharon’s arm coming around Andrea’s back.  
“Come on, I want you to meet Snowflake.”  
Andrea got to her feet, taking hold of Sharon’s hand as they made their way over to the horses.  
A little while later, Diane heard the laughter of her daughter, coming out on to the porch to see Andrea sitting on Snowflake, while Sharon had a tight grasp of the reins on their older horse Chance. Seeing her daughter and the woman she loved riding the horses side by side was truly a beautiful sight to witness. She knew everything would work out in the end, and Patrick, wherever he was, would be watching over them all.  
…  
Cowgirl don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
Lessons in life show us all in time  
Too soon God lets you know why  
If you fall get right back on  
Good Lord calls everybody home  
Cowgirl don't cry 

-Fin


End file.
